legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Cemetery
The Cemetery was a playable location in Blood Omen and Defiance. It was a large graveyard located to the west of Ziegsturhl. Notably Kain's Mausoleum was inside The Cemetery. Role When Kain was resurrected by Mortanius, he awoke as a Vampire in his tomb, deep inside his Mausoleum. Making his way out of the structure and gaining his first spells and artefacts along the way, Kain found himself in the wider Cemetery. Emerging from his Mausoleum, he discovered that the sunlight was now uncomfortable to him and as it began to rain he found that water was even more painful. Sheltering from the rain, Kain explored the Cemetery's other mausoleums and found his first Flay artefacts. Shortly after his exit from the Cemetery, Kain was able to find the brigands that committed his murder. Kain took revenge, killing them all, but as he finished the deed he was warned by Mortanius that the brigands were pawns of a greater master. Mortanius directed Kain to the The Pillars and Kain left on the trail to Ziegsturhl, though he was able to return to the cemetery and discover many secrets. Raziel was also to find himself in the Cemetery in Defiance after emerging from The Elder's Lair. Initially trapped in the Spectral Realm he was denied a chance to enter the Material Realm when The Elder God removed the Planar portals and soon after discovered the Elder's soul devouring agents - the Archons. Seeking a way to enter the Material Realm, Raziel explored the cemetery's mausoleums and found a new method to enter it through 'possessing corpses'. Defiance-Cemetery-Main.png Defiance-Cemetery-LightForgeEntrance.png Defiance-Cemetery-Kain'sMausoleumEntrance.png Defiance-Cemetery-DarkForgeEntrance.png Def-Cemetery-Dark-LightGate-Pillars.jpg Discovering Moebius' Mercenary Army inhabiting the Cemetery and overhearing them talking about a spirit haunting the Pillars, Raziel realised that he had apparently been trapped in the Elder's Lair for five centuries and was now in the Blood Omen era . Along with the mercenaries, Raziel discovered that several other enemies - the Revenants - were also crossing realms by spirit projection / possession, apparently just to follow him. Further inside the Cemetery Raziel was able to find several ruins much older than the rest of the Cemetery and was able to gain entry to the teleporter to the Dark Forge within theVampire Citadel . Gaining the Dark Reaver from this forge, he was able to enter Kain's Mausoleum and passing through it, reached the ruins that were able to teleport him to the Light Forge and enable him to gain the Light Reaver . Utilising both Wraith-blade enhancements, Raziel was able to open an ancient gate, behind which was a trail that led directly to the Pillars. Design and Layout BO1-Map0001-Sect70-Cemetery.png|The Cemetery as it appears in BO1 Defiance-Prima-Map-Cemetery-MainCemetery.jpg|The main area of the Cemetery as it appears in Defiance Main Cemetery Def-Cemetary-External-ILemay.jpg Defiance-Cemetery-Main.png Defiance-Cemetery-MainCemetery-SunkenTombEntrance.png Defiance-Cemetery-MainCemetery-ToKain'sMausoleumEntrance.png Kain's Mausoleum BO1-Cemetery-KainsMausoleum.png|The exterior of Kain's Mausoleum in BO1 BO1-Kain's Mausoleum Entrance.PNG|The entrance to Kain's Mausoleum in Blood Omen BO1-Map0006-Sect11-KainMausoleum.png|The interior of Kain's Mausoleum in Blood Omen BO1-Kain's Mausoleum Tomb.png|Kain's tomb in Blood Omen Defiance-Cemetery-MainCemetery-ToKain'sMausoleumEntrance.png Defiance-Cemetery-Kain'sMausoleumEntrance.png|The entrance to Kain's Mausoleum in Defiance Defiance-Cemetery-KainMausoleumEntrance.png Defiance-Cemetery-KainMausoleum-MainChamberA.png Defiance-Cemetery-KainMausoleum-MainChamberA-Spectral.png Defiance-Cemetery-KainMausoleum-MainChamberB.png Defiance-Cemetery-KainMausoleum-MainChamberB-Spectral.png Defiance-Cemetery-KainMausoleum-KainTomb.png Defiance-Cemetery-KainMausoleum-KainTomb-Spectral.png Kains' crypt.jpg|Kain's tomb in Defiance Defiance-Cemetery-KainMausoleum-KainBustRoom.png Second Crypt BO1-Cemetery-MausoleumB-Entrance.png BO1-Map0013-Sect01.png|The second mausoleum BO1-Map0013-Sect02.png BO1-Map0013-Sect03.png BO1-Map0013-Sect05.png BO1-Map0013-Sect04.png|secret blood script room within second mausoleum BO1-Cemetery-MausoleumB-Exit-Gate.png Secret Mausoleums BO1-Cemetery-SecretMausoleum-Entrance.png BO1-Map0051-Sect11-Cemetery-SWCrypt.png|secret mausoleum BO1-Map0051-Sect12-Cemetery-SECrypt.png|secret mausoleum BO1-Cemetery-SecretMausoleum-Exit.png Sunken Tomb Defiance-Cemetery-MainCemetery-SunkenTombEntrance.png Defiance-Cemetery-TombEntrance.png Defiance-Cemetery-TombEntrance-Spectral.png Defiance-Cemetery-TombEntrance-Hallway.png Defiance-Cemetery-SunkenTomb.png Defiance-Cemetery-SunkenTomb-Beneath.png Defiance-Cemetery-SunkenTomb-Beneath-Spectral.png Defiance-Cemetery-SunkenTomb-Beneath-Underworld.png Defiance-Cemetery-SunkenTomb-Wheel.png Defiance-Cemetery-SunkenTomb-Above-Ornamental.png Defiance-Cemetery-SpectralVault.png Defiance-Cemetery-SpectralVault-Spectral.png Dark Forge Ruins Defiance-Cemetery-MainCemetery-DarkForgeDoor.png Defiance-Cemetery-DarkForgeEntrance.png Defiance-Cemetery-DarkForgeEntrance-Spectral.png Defiance-Cemetery-DarkForgePortal.png Light Forge Ruins Defiance-Cemetery-MainCemetery-LightForgeDoor.png Defiance-Cemetery-LightForgeEntrance.png Defiance-Cemetery-LightForgeEntrance-Spectral.png Defiance-Cemetery-LightForgePortal.png The Gate Def-Cemetery-Dark-LightGate-Pillars.jpg BO1-Cemetery-MausoleumB-Exit-Gate.png Maps BO1-Map0001-Sect70-Cemetery.png|The main cemetery BO1-Map0006-Sect11-KainMausoleum.png|Kain's Mausoleum BO1-Map0013-Sect01.png|The second mausoleum BO1-Map0013-Sect02.png BO1-Map0013-Sect03.png BO1-Map0013-Sect05.png BO1-Map0013-Sect04.png|secret blood script room within second mausoleum BO1-Map0051-Sect11-Cemetery-SWCrypt.png|secret mausoleum BO1-Map0051-Sect12-Cemetery-SECrypt.png|secret mausoleum Defiance-Prima-Map-Cemetery-MainCemetery.jpg|The main Cemetery Defiance-Prima-Map-Cemetery-TombEntranceHallway.jpg|The Tombe Entrance Hallway Defiance-Prima-Map-Cemetery-SunkenTomb.jpg|The Sunken Tomb Defiance-Prima-Map-Cemetery-SpectralVault.jpg|The Spectral Vault Defiance-Prima-Map-Cemetery-LightForgeEntrance.jpg|The Light Forge ruins area Defiance-Prima-Map-Cemetery-LightForge-Portal.jpg|The Light Forge portal room Defiance-Prima-Map-Cemetery-Kain'sMausoleumEntrance.jpg|The Entrance area to Kain's Mausoleum Defiance-Prima-Map-Cemetery-Kain'sMausoleum.jpg|Kain's Mausoleum Defiance-Prima-Map-Cemetery-DarkForgeEntrance.jpg|The Dark Forge ruins area Defiance-Prima-Map-Cemetery-DarkForge-Portal.jpg|The Dark Forge portal room Notes *As with many revisited locations in the series, the cemetery becomes a much more ornate and complex location in its Defiance appearance than it was in Blood Omen. *In Blood Omen files the map area containing the main external Cemetery is grouped with other 'overland' areas under the "Map 0001" designation, where it is labelled as "Map 0001 Sect 70". The other internal areas have their own designations with "Map 0006 Sect 11" (the only area in the "Map 0006" designation) referring to Kain's Mausoleum, the "Map 0013" designation (specifically "Sect 01" to "Sect 05" - with "Sect 04" referring to a secret area within the crypt), and "Map 0051 Sect 11" and "Map 0051 Sect 12" referring to the secret mausoleums in the south of the Cemetery (which the "Map 0051" designation covering a number of secret locations. Several of the Developers' level select entries would lead to Cemetery areas, with the initial "OL1" chapter subsection containing entries for "MAUS" (Kain's Mausoleum), "CRT" (the second mausoleum) and "OL" (the initial 'overland' Cemetery area); in addition the top-level entries "BREN" and the unmarked yellow doorway would return Kain to the main cemetery and his mausoleum respectively. *In Defiance files and Debug menus, the individual units of the Cemetery are listed under the "Cemetery" heading with as "Cemetery 1A" to "Cemetery 18A". They are numbered thus: with "1A" - the sunken tomb where Raziel escapes the underworld, "2A" - the sunken tomb entrance area with the planar portal, "3A" - the main cemetery area, "4A" - the entrance area to Kain's Mausoleum, "5A" - The spectral pillar platform chamber beneath the sunken tomb, "6A" - The Light forge ruins, "7A" - the Dark forge ruins, "8A" - the Dark forge portal room, "9A" - Kain's tomb and the bust room inside Kain's Mausoleum, "10A" - the main area of Kain's Mausoleum, "11A" - the Light forge portal room, "12A" - the passage to the Light forge ruins, "13A" - the hallway and platformed room following the sunken tomb entrance area, "14A" - the passage to the Light forge ruins, "15A" - the passage to the Dark forge ruins, "16A" - the passage to Kain's Mausoleum, "17A" - the passage to the cemetery gate and "18A" - the cemetery gate area. *''Prima's Official Strategy Guide - Legacy of Kain: Defiance'' gives the room names as "Main Cemetery" (3A/17A/18A), "To Kain's Mausoleum" (16A), "Kain's Mausoleum Entrance" (4A), "Tomb Entrance/Hallway" (2A/13A, named "Tomb Entrance Connector" in ''Chapter 2''), "Sunken Tomb" (1A), "Spectral Vault" (5A), "Light Forge Entrance Chamber" (6A), "Upper Cemetery Passage"(14A), "Upper Main Cemetery" (3A), "Dark Forge Chamber Passage"(15A), "Dark Forge Entrance Chamber"(7A), "Dark Forge Portal Room" (8A), "Kain's Mausoleum" (10A/9A) and "Light Forge Portal Room"(11A). There is also a section called "Backtracking" covering returning through the Cemetery (which includes 14A). *In both games, graves in the cemetery contain the names of Silicon Knights and Crystal Dynamics employees written in Furthark runes. *The Cemetery has apparently had usage for a very long time. Not only are there ruins which suggest Ancient Vampire origin in the Cemetery, but also given the geography of Nosgoth, it seems that the Tomb of the Sarafan (which would be uncovered in Soul Reaver) was buried somewhere beneath the Cemetery. Gallery File:BO1-Render-DeveloperHeadstone-BenSzymkowiak.png File:BO1-Render-DeveloperHeadstone-JackMeier.png File:BO1-Render-DeveloperHeadstone-JasonEpps.png File:BO1-Render-DeveloperHeadstone-JoshRose.png File:BO1-Render-DeveloperHeadstone-JoshuaMarks.png File:BO1-Render-DeveloperHeadstone-LyleHall.png File:BO1-Render-DeveloperHeadstone-MadelineCanepa.png File:BO1-Render-DeveloperHeadstone-MarkWallace.png File:BO1-Render-DeveloperHeadstone-MikeTweedle.png File:BO1-Render-DeveloperHeadstone-RandyKomisar.png File:BO1-Render-DeveloperHeadstone-RodneyRapp.png File:BO1-Render-DeveloperHeadstone-RossCutler.png File:BO1-Render-DeveloperHeadstone-ScottCollie.png File:BO1-Render-DeveloperHeadstone-TonyBarnes.png File:Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Cemetery-01.png|Bonus material art of the Cemetery (Defiance). File:Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Cemetery-02.png|Bonus material art of the Cemetery (Defiance). File:Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Cemetery-03.png|Bonus material art of the Cemetery (Defiance). File:Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Cemetery-04.png|Bonus material art of the Cemetery (Defiance). File:Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Cemetery-05.png|Bonus material art of the Cemetery (Defiance). File:Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Cemetery-06.png|Bonus material art of the Cemetery (Defiance). File:Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Cemetery-07.png|Bonus material art of the Cemetery (Defiance). File:Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Cemetery-08.png|Bonus material art of the Cemetery (Defiance). File:Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Cemetery-09.png|Bonus material art of the Cemetery (Defiance). File:Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Cemetery-10.png|Bonus material art of the Cemetery (Defiance). File:Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Cemetery-11.png|Bonus material art of the Cemetery (Defiance). Defiance-Prima-Concept-Cemetery.jpg Appearances * Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain * Legacy of Kain: Defiance References Category:Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain Category:Blood Omen locations Category:Blood Omen outdoor locations Category:Defiance areas Category:Defiance locations Category:Landmarks Category:Legacy of Kain: Defiance Category:Locations Category:Nosgoth